Fashion Show Fang
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: Ella, Nudge, and Angel decide to draft Max into a fashion show. At the end, there's a very unexpected addition... Rated T because...I said so.


**This is a very random and very odd fanfic. The title may have given a bit of it away. Wait...BAD ANGEL!**

**Disclaimer: No own... :(**

**Max's POV**

"Do I have to do this?" I protested.

"YES!" answered Ella, Nudge, and Angel at the same time, like they'd rehearsed it.

"Ugh," I moaned. "Why do I have to wear this dress anyway?"

"You need to wear the dress because you need to look good for the party. And we're doing the fashion show just for fun!" Ella replied.

"Fun?" I asked incredulously. "_Fun? _You call this fun?"

"Yup!" responded Angel.

"Just get in the dress, Max," Ella sighed. She handed me my floor-length dress. It looked more like a freaking _ball gown_ than a party dress, but whatever.

I slipped into the dress, shivering as the cold satin slipped down my back. The blue dress looked like it came from the sea. I had to admit I liked it. A bit. The low V neck looked good on me. And the slanted waist and puffy bottom were cool. **(Picture on profile)**

Nudge was already in her strapless red dress. It flattered her slim figure perfectly. **(Picture on profile)**

Oh my God, did I just think that? What have they done to me?

Angel giggled at my thought. "Stay out of my head!" I snapped.

Ella's dress was poofy and black, also strapless. She looked like a movie star in it. **(Picture on profile)**

Angel wore a pink dress. It had spaghetti straps and little flowers make of beads on it. It did look cute on her. **(Picture on profile)**

"You first, Max!" squealed Nudge, pushing me out towards the living room. I contemplated whether or not I could run down the hall.

"I'll just mind-control you, Max," Angel threatened. "That'll be much more amusing."

I shuddered. That was an experience I don't want to repeat. Angel with mind-control was bad. When she was mind-controlling other people, it still wasn't good, but sometimes funny. Like the time with Iggy...I was laughing so hard I thought I would die!

"Go, Max!" cried Ella, pushing me out. I moaned, then walked down the "catwalk." Gazzy looked at me with amazement in his eyes, probably because I was wearing a dress. Iggy wolf-whistled teasingly. Fang was either invisible or not there. I growled at Iggy, also teasing. His eyes widened playfully and he pretended to run away from me. I tried to follow him, but almost tripped over my dress. Iggy laughed, doubled up. I heard more laughs from behind the curtain. I stomped over to a seat, and slumped in it.

Next came Ella. She, I noticed, was staring at Iggy the whole time. He was staring at her.

"What the heck, Ig?" I whispered to him. "Why all the staring from the blind guy?"

"Angel," he explained in a whisper. "She's putting an image of you in my mind. Same with Ella. My guess is she'll do herself and Nudge too." Iggy's blind eyes were sparkling with excitement and joy. Angel could put images into his mind, but it was hard for her and her concentration could break easily. But sometimes, she would try to let Iggy "see." We called it ABC, or Angel Broadcast Channel. Iggy loved it.

Angel came out next, and modeled her dress. She sat down next to Iggy, and put one of her tiny hands on his pale white one. Her face narrowed in concentration.

Last was Nudge. She swung her hips as she entered the room. I saw Iggy gulp. Sexist pig.

"We have one more model!" announced Ella, grinning.

"Come on out!" Nudge cried.

Who was it? There were no other girls...but Fang was missing.

A pair of arms pulled away the curtain, and there was Fang. He wore a blue dress with purple flowers. It looked like it was from the sixties.**(Picture on profile)**

There was a flash from behind me. I looked and got the surprise of my life.

Mom was in on it. She was holding the digital camera, laughing. Fang swung his hips around, and Mom took another picture.

"Angel!" I snapped, but my effect was marred by my laughing.

Angel pouted, but released Fang. Wow. I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, yeah Fang!" Ig yelled. "Mm, hmm...work it! Oh yeah, that's right! Oh, Fang! Work it, boy!"

Fang looked down at what he was wearing. His face turned as red as a tomato.

"WHAT THE HECK, ANGEL?" he yelled.

Angel giggled. "You make a good hippie!" she squealed.

Fang ground his teeth. But suddenly, his body was out of his control. He swung his hips to one side, put one hand on his hip, and the other behind his head. He did an exaggerated wink.

My jaw was somewhere on the floor. Mom took one last picture.

"What a great way to wrap up our fashion show!"

**What do you think? I considered having it be Iggy, but I couldn't resist having Fang be a hippie...**


End file.
